Rosemary and Thyme
by MrsArmitage
Summary: Annabell always dreamed of being out at sea, ever since her mother died. But never did she think that she might get kidnapped by pirates, then forced to serve 100 years on a cursed ship! Will eventually be DavyOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only Annabell and David. Let this stick in yer head, 'cause I'm only sayin' it once, savvy?**

**This is a remake of me original PotC story and I've had some friends read it and see what they had tah say, so I'm hopin' it's much better than what it used tah be. This is set before Dead Man's Chest and Norrington hasn't been fired. **

…

**I like talkin' like a pirate. **

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts." Winston Churchill

Chapter 1

Waves lapped at the rocky cliffs of Port Royal, slapping the feet of a nineteen-year-old girl as she slipped and stumbled down a cliff on the outskirts of the small town. It was far from the eyes of the villagers, somewhere where she could get away from all the noise and bustle of early morning activity. She slowly slid down into a crouched position, only to lower her feet to the rocks below. She repeated this process until she was at the bottom.

Annabell Porter was the daughter of a nobleman who was in the marketing business. They had come over from England fourteen years ago. She was independent and tough, with blonde hair pulled back into a tight braid, and fierce blue eyes. Unlike many noblewomen, she hated to be pampered and stuck in dresses all the time. She preferred to wear breeches and a tunic, and to be able to explore and climb trees.

Annabell inched across the rock slowly and carefully, making her way to a small cave in the side of the cliff. It was small and damp, yet big enough to hide a good-sized pirate ship in. She climbed around the side to a place where rocks jutted out high enough to make a good perch. With the waves echoing around the cave, Annabell decided this would be a good get away place to come and read, but she would have to find a much easier way to get there.

She sat down on the rock perch, legs dangling over the edge. She scooted back until her entire body was on the rock and laid back, arms behind her head for support. She closed her eyes, listening to the waves and the gulls outside. This was much more peaceful than any place in England. The sounds mixed together, working their spell and trying to lull her to sleep. Annabell fought it. This was the last place she should fall asleep. She opened her eyes and sat up, back straight. Her eyes scanned the ocean out ahead for nothing in particular, but she did find something. On the horizon was a black dot. It came in steadily. It was a ship, and a good sized one. She was yet unable to see the color of its flag.

Annabell slipped of the perch and down out of the cave. She carefully climbed up the cliff, slipping a few times as the water pounded on her legs. She wanted to be on higher ground incase it was a pirate ship. A cave would be the worse place to be if it was because it would probably take cover in the cave. She hid behind a tall elm tree, and watched patiently. The dot grew bigger slowly, but eventually she could make out the sails of the ship. They weren't black. The ship didn't have a flag at all. It was a fishing ship, coming home from a hard day's work. David was back!

David was an old childhood friend. He was a poor fisherman who was only trying to raise enough money to survive by. He was handsome, but Annabell never felt _that_ way about him. Actually, the thought never really passed through her head. David was just a friend, nothing more.

Annabell ran from her hiding spot, down into town. She wove through the crowds, not stopping until she got to the docks. The smell of sea brine was strong down here, along with the odor of fish. She watched impatiently as David's ship was tied down to the port and until David was firmly on the dock before she flung herself towards him.

"Welcome home David!" She cried happily, burying her face in his chest.

"Lass, I was only gone fer the morning'. Ye probably didn't even notice I was gone." David laughed, giving Annabell a big bear hug.

"Did so. And ye know it." Annabell retorted.

"Aw, Anna, don't talk like that. Ye know yer Pa wouldn't like it if 'e heard ye." David said, releasing his friend from his grip. "Ye remember how I promised to take ye with me on a fishin' trip?"

Annabell nodded, how could she forget? She'd always wanted to go out on a ship, ever since she was five.

"Wake up bright and early, afore the sun rises. Where what yer wearin' now, maybe a dagger. No sword, we got plenty 'o those on the ship." David finished, tousling Anna's hair.

"Thank you David!" Anna said, giving the fisherman an equally strong bear hug. "I won't be late."

After her delightful chat with David, Anna had to leave. It was almost six by the time she stopped at the blacksmith to pick up her father's dagger, and by the time she got home (it was a good distance from the blacksmith to the manor Anna and her father lived in) her father was waiting patiently in the waiting room.

"Annabell, you're home. And why on earth are you dressed like a pirate?" Her father asked.

"I was down at the caves again today." She replied. "Father, can I borrow your dagger?"

"Yes, yes." Her father said absently, lost in thought. "I'm worried about you Anna. When people talk to me about you, they say they can hardly believe that you're my daughter, that you're the daughter of Rosemary Porter! You need to start acting more like a lady."

"Well, _father_, have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to be a lady!?" Anna asked, outraged. " 'Sit with you're back straight Annabell. Don't slurp Annabell. _Don't bloody well breathe Annabell._"

"Anna, please don't start." Her father pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of living so prim and proper. You try wearing a corset and skirts all day long and we'll see how you like it!" Anna said menacingly. "Look at poor Elizabeth. She's stuck in skirts all day long, and she never gets any freedom, not with the Commodore constantly at her side."

"Your cousin lives with it because she knows it's her duty, unlike you. You're so naïve. You're not the daughter your mother and I raised you too be." Her father said tiredly.

"Well dearest father, did you ever stop to think that maybe _I'm not perfect_!?" Anna hissed, and with that, she turned around and stormed up to her room, where she closed the door and bolted it, fuming.

So the truth was finally told. She embarrassed him. Anna had always figured that he never really loved her like he said he did. He was always too busy with his money and business to care about her, and the worst thing was that he just basically admitted it.

Tomorrow she left with David for half the day, and she didn't plan on coming back. She would beg David to take her to Tortuga, even though it's way out of their course. And David would probably refuse, saying that she would never make it there. He would probably be right, but there was better than here.

Well, Annabell would figure out what to do when the time came, but right now sleep was tugging at her brain. She rang for a maid, ordering the maid to wake her at four, and to have her tunic, breeches, and a fresh vest cleaned, and also to have a hot breakfast ready to eat, _without_ telling her father.

The maid nodded, taking Anna's clothes from her to clean. Anna put on a new nightgown and took her hair out of its braid, quickly running a comb through it to get out the tangles. Her hair was naturally wavy, usually untamable, her maid claimed that it had a mind of its own, and Anna's hair had the same spirit as she did: free, independent, and untamable. She was lucky to have gotten it into a nice, neat braid so easily that morning, but Anna knew she was going to pay for it in the morning. Her blue eyes also had the same spirit about them: fierce and wild. They told anybody to think twice about messing with her. Anna's most favorite feature about her was her eyes. Her father claimed that her mother had the same eyes, which was true. Her mother had radiant azul eyes, the thing that stood out the most, out of all her features.

Anna's mother, Rosemary, had died when she was five, on their journey from England. Anna didn't have any distinct memories of her mother. The ones she did have though were fading quickly. Her father used to tell her about Rosemary all the time, how beautiful she was. According to him, she had the best laugh in the entire world.

Anna sighed deftly, climbing into bed. Tomorrow was going to drag on, and she was going to need her energy if she wanted to last it out. She closed her eyes and rolled over multiple times, but sleep wouldn't come. Finally she got into a comfortable position above the covers and a dreamless sleep decided to come at last.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning when the maid shook her awake, Annabell felt at though she had only just closed her eyes. The maid, Clara, had Anna's clothes cleaned and folded at her vanity, and she said that the breakfast would be ready in a moment.

Anna nodded, shooing the maid out of her room so she could get ready quickly and silently. She quickly slipped out of the nightgown and into the tunic and breeches and pulled her vest on, topping it off with a sturdy belt and a pair of riding boots. She quickly and silently ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, were a small, hot breakfast was waiting, just like Clara promised. Anna ate quickly, savoring the flavor, the warm food filling her stomach. When she finished the food, she quickly drank the glass of water and was then out the door before anyone could protest.

Anna made sure that her father's dagger was securely latched to her belt before setting off down to the docks. It was a long walk, but she got there quicker than normal because the town wasn't crowded like it was during the day. David was helping the crew load the cargo onto the ship by the time Anna reached the ship.

"G'mornin' Anna." David greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning David." Anna responded, smiling. "You bet. I went to bed early and slept soundly too."

David tousled the girl's hair. "Tha's good lass. Yer gonna need yer strength."

123321123321

**Yes, I was having a terrible time figuring out when to cut this chapter off and end it, but I finally decided to do it now. Sorry fellow Davy Jones fans! He wasn't in this chapter, but I hope he will be by either chapter 3 or 4. I also hope to make chapters longer than this one, but I don't know what'll happen… I also apologize if the name Janelle pops up in this chapter anywhere. In the original version, Annabell was going to be called Janelle, but I decided to change it when I rewrote the chapter. I'm hoping, for those of you wondering when I'll update my other stories again, that since it's summer I'll be able to update most, if not all, of my stories. **

**RnR!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up now. I'm hoping that by next chapter Davy and Clanker (.) will be introduced, but I'm not makin' any promises. I'm sorry if the beginning is a little… WTF (fudge), but it was 10:24 at night when I was writing it so it might not be too clear. Actually, I'm sorry if the whole thing is a little WTF. I was kinda writing this as I went.

"Happiness is a choice that requires effort at times."

_Anonymous_

123321123321

**Chapter 2**

Annabell starred out at the clear blue Caribbean waters, sea spraying in her face. She could just barely see Port Royal now; it was just a big black blob on the horizon. She closed her eyes, listening to the waves splashing against the hull, and the gulls circling overhead. Anna opened her eyes when she heard David coming to stand beside her.

They stood there silently for a few minutes, before Annabell broke the silence. "You're lucky. To be able to be out here all the time." She admitted.

"It's not always fun 'n games." David told her. "We have to watch out fer pirates that roam these waters. And reefs. There's a lot 'o dangers out at sea, and ye 'ave tah be careful."

"Still, it's better than being stuck in a humid room with maids flustering over the way you look. Or men wanting to court you every minute of every day." Anna retorted. "I feel like I live every day clapped in irons or something."

David grinned. "Tah be 'onest, I don't 'ave a clue as tah how yeh feel." Anna laughed. "If'n yeh want tah, and I won't force yeh, ye can come with me every morning'."

"David, do you mean it!? That would be great!" Anna flung her arms around her friend, hugging him tightly to show her gratitude.

David coughed, blushing crimson with embarrassment, said, "It's nothin'! Really." _I'm satisfied just seein' yeh happy Annabell, _he thought, slinging his arm around Anna's shoulders and directing her up to the captain's cabin, where she was staying. It was agreed that while she was on board the captain would stay with is crew, giving Anna privacy.

"Weigh anchor and cast the net!" The captain could be heard ordering the crew from the deck. He projected his voice so he could be heard in every nook and cranny of the ship.

"I 'ave tah go help. Yeh can do whatever." David turned to leave, but stopped when Anna grabbed his arm. "Yes?"

"David, if it's alright, I'd like to watch." Anna whispered.

"Alright, just don't get in the way. The cap'n wouldn't be to pleased." David said, walking down to the deck. Anna followed quickly.

123321123321

That afternoon, after the fish had been gathered, Annabell headed up to the cabin, yawning. Watching the men fish was boring, but somehow, she managed to stay interested the whole way through, probably thanks to David, who gave her a few pointers here and there. The tips really helped her too, since she didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Anna looked up and out at the sea, her eyes settling on a small black dot on the horizon. She frowned, squinting her eyes, trying to get a better look at the shape of the dot, but that didn't work. She turned and grabbed a telescope that was in the captain's coat pocket, opening it up to look out. She focused the lens on the dot and stifled a gasp when the image came through.

The captain turned around, sighting what Anna was looking at. "What is it lass?" He asked, taking the scope from her hands and taking a look for himself.

"Pirates." Annabell said darkly, eyes narrowed, starring at the ship that was slowly growing larger as it got closer.

"Aye… We got a pirate ship comin' close lads! Yeh know what tah do!" The captain moved down to the deck, shouting orders as the crew scrambled about to obey. With the way they acted, Annabell thought that they've been through this procedure many times before, but according to David, this was the first pirate sighting they've had this month.

Annabell took another look at the ship and she could now make out the Jolly Rodger, the infamous pirate flag, flying high above the ship, its edges torn. She turned, almost running into David, who had come up behind her silently.

"Anna, get in the cabin an' barricade the door, _now!_" David ordered, pointing towards the water soaked oak door.

"And leave you out here to your death? I don't think so!" Anna said stubbornly. "And besides, even if I do barricade myself in there and the pirates leave me, I'll be stranded out here."

"Anna, I wouldn't be able tah live with myself if yeh got hurt or killed. Please go in the cabin." David was begging her now. Annabell could hear the pleading in his voice easily. She bit her lip, lost in thought.

"Fine." She gave in after a while. "But I won't barricade the door. I expect you to come in if it gets too bad out there."

"Agreed." David nodded, and then ran off to help the crew. Annabell turned towards the cabin door, but before she entered the cabin, she looked around, spotting some barrels nearby. She smiled slyly and went to hide behind them. There were plenty of barrels there to hide her, and unless you looked very closely, you wouldn't be able to see her.

Eventually cries were heard below, on the deck. The pirates were crossing over. Anna closed her eyes, and attempted to block out the noise, but when she heard the sound of a man being run through with a blade, she couldn't help but peek out over the barrels she hid behind. She couldn't see much, seeing as she was up by the cabin, but the air was clouded with gun smoke and she could hear swords clashing together, and more men dieing. She wondered if David was dead…

Annabell gasped silently when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly ducked behind the barrels and prayed that the person wouldn't come looking over to where she was. Then again, if these were rum barrels, she had no hope. Now there was silence, except an occasional shuffle down below, and the footsteps that sounded nearby.

"Secure the ship. Throw the bodies overboard." The gruff voice paused, thinking. "There are no survivors."

Anna stifled a gasp, but obviously not well enough. There was an enraged cry and the barrels around her were pushed away and she was roughly lifted from the ground by her wrist. The pirate that found her had dark, tangled hair and a beard to match. His eyes were coal black and he had a scar that closed the right one. He didn't look very friendly, and Annabell found that was true the hard way. The pirate flung her across the deck, and she tumbled down the stairs. She lay at the bottom in pain, enduring the laughs and whistles from the other pirates. She didn't pay any attention to them though. Her own miserable thoughts had captured her attention.

_David…_

123321123321

**Yes, this is super short, shorter then the first chapter, but I really wanted to end it there. I'm sorry, but the third chapter will be much longer because Anna has to spend a while on the pirate ship then that's when the Dutchman comes into the story. And it's not just a few days that she spends on the pirate ship. It's more like a really fast month or something like that. **

**RnR!**


	3. Notice!

I just decided to let everyone know that I'm going to be taking off Rosemary and Thyme in a few days. I will put it back up, but I wasn't satisfied with it and I'm going to rewrite it. Though I probably won't be getting the first chapter up in a while since I'm working on a Tonks/Lupin story because Deathly Hallows broke my heart (yeah, I'm done with it already).


End file.
